Time to Say Goodbye
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: Oneshot: “I’ll go with you on ships across seas. Which, I know, no, no, exist no longer.”


Title: Time to Say Goodbye

**Title: **Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary:** Oneshot: "I'll go with you on ships across seas. Which, I know, no, no, exist no longer."

**Author: **Darkenedflightandserenity

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar. I do not own Time to Say Goodbye. The song belongs to the writer, Andrew Bocelli, and Sarah Brightman.

-

_/When I'm alone  
I dream on the horizon  
And words fail;  
Yes, I know there is no light/_

He took her hand and kissed it, tenderly at first. She stroked his burned cheek, liking how the raw flesh felt on her fingers. The man took her face and held it against his muscled chest, kissing her coffee colored hair. Tears of happiness and guilt poured over his face, not stopping to drip on the girl's head. But he did not sob, no. He did not cry for the one he had lost, the one who had lost him. Everything that he had ever known was gone; her loved ones, and his honor. Now the world was a fireball, the gentle flames licking up everything that was one beautiful and good. Eternity was over, she was over. Even he was over.

"I…I'm sorry."

_/In a room  
Where the sun is not there  
If you are not with me.  
At the windows/_

She sniffed. It had been his fault, his fault he was gone_. They_ were gone. The girl tried to push away from the boy, but the strength of his arms his pulled her back in. No, she would not cry in front of him. That is what he wanted. But she wanted to, and she wanted to let him know how much he had hurt her. How could she accept his kisses when the man she sat with now murdered _them_? Except, in the same sense that she hated him, she also loved him. She had loved him for a long time.

"I… I know."

_/Show everyone my heart  
Which you set alight;  
Enclose within me/_

He took her arm and pressed it against his chest, forcing her to feel his heartbeat. It felt warm and timid, but the gentle rocking was sad. The girl had never realized what a beautiful beat he had, and she snuggled even closer to him. She could not believe she was, because this was the man who had killed Aang. And… _Sokka_. Who knew what else he was capable of. More tears ran down her cheeks, and she shut her eyes. The girl would not let him see her face, the face he had ruined. The one beautiful face that he had hated, now loved. As if knowing, the prince again reached out and lifted her head to his, making her look into his golden eyes.

"I am human as well."

_/The light you  
Encountered on the street/_

She could take it no longer. Gentle sobs soon could be heard throughout the palace. The girl know as well as he did that he was not a true monster. But she could not believe… she could not. Her sobs grew heavier, and soon she clutched his crimson robes, pulling them towards her in comfort. Aang… Sokka… They were all gone. Even Suki and Toph were dead. Ozai had won, and they had been too late. Thankfully, the boy had taken her under his wing, after seeing her crying by the rubble. She had blamed him for what happened, and he refused, saying that she had openly trusted him. It was a mistake to have done so, because the boy was dangerous and a menace. Now the world belonged to the Phoenix King.

"No you're not… You're a monster."

_/Time to say goodbye,  
To countries I never  
Saw and shared with you,  
Now, yes, I shall experience them/_

"Katara," he whispered. "You need to let that go. Don't you know that I love you?" She could not look at him, the tears of betrayal and truth flowing down her cheeks. This time he did not lift her head, but merely press her against his visible chest. The girl knew he was handsome, but she had left her heart with Aang. But she knew, she knew how much he loved her, and yet… She did not love him the same way. Electric anger shot through her, and she forced his arms open, pushing roughly against them. Her form was beaten and burned, loose hairs falling out everywhere. Blood caked her tattered dress, and bruises and scars ran down her frail arms.

_/I'll go with you  
On ships across seas  
Which, I know,  
No, no, exist no longer/_

"NO!" She screamed. "You lie! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME!" But the pressure of truth caved in on her, and she willingly let her grab her, pulling her back to him. Of course, her face turned away, ashamed to stare at the man who she had once trusted as a friend, who she had once loved. All her words were false, for he had shown affection for her countless times, but being locked in the palace as the Prince's concubine of sorts disgusted her. Zuko had not used her yet, which she was thankful of. "You're stupid sister even knows that." Lord Azula did know that, but she was too busy being perfect and controlling others to help the banished prince.

"The reason we haven't slept together is because I wanted to earn your trust first!"

Katara screamed. "WELL YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!" How could she love a monster like him? Furious, she stormed out of the palace, knocking over a goldfish jar. Zuko one sat there, staring at her fading form.

"_You know I will…"_

_/With you I shall experience them/_


End file.
